deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ekreture/The Count of Monte Cristo vs. Count Dracula
First of all, yes, this is completely fair. Two counts from 19th century literature. One, a man born to humble beginnings, who after betrayed and thrown into prison, learns incredibly fighting skills, discovers his true genius, gains vast knowledge, and finds an incredible wealth greater than that of any other man. The other, a vampire and sorceror who's hundreds of years old, with the strength and speed of twenty men. In many ways, these men are polar opposites: Wealth by birth vs. wealth by aquisition, rationality vs. passion, brain vs. brawn, knowledge of the natural vs. knowledge of the supernatural. But in the end, I'm asking one question. Who is Deadliest? Preface This battle is...special. It is not the conventional fight, and while I will go through the attributes and strengths of each individual, this isn't going to be short range weapons and long range weapons. This is a man who's brain is unmatched vs. a man who's muscle is unmatched. A man with no weaknesses besides his mortality and a man with many weaknesses but is immortal. Now, yes, The Count of Monte Cristo has no supernatural abilities. But personally, I feel like Batman may be based off of him, for instance, both have secret identities, both are amazing fighters, both have dead parents, both are geniuses, both are dark and brooding, both seek justice, and both are extremely wealthy. And Monte Cristo isn't just going to blindly attack the vampire; he'll come prepared, and his wealth can buy him anything he'll need, which includes vampire hunters to help him. For me, it's a pretty equal fight. So, with that in mind, let's begin. Count Dracula A centuries-old vampire and nobleman, Count Dracula has imbedded himself into the horror genre. Ever since his creation by Bram Stoker in 1897, Dracula has terrified and fascinated the minds of readers. On top of that, there have been an estimated 217 movies with the Count in a major role, making him second only to Sherlock Holmes. Not much of his early life is known, however, it is known that he studied Black Magic, and took up arms against the Turks, as befitting a noble of his ranks. When he died, he came back as a vampire. During the late 19th century, Dracula started to act on a long thought out plan for world domination, beginning in England. Eventually, his plans fail, and he's killed when a kukri slits his throat and a bowie knife stabs him through the heart, his body turning to dust. Dracula has been terrifying the minds of adults and children of every nation for a hundred years. If one man with a sword and some money think they can make dust out of him, he should consult Lucy first. 'Abilities' From his vampirism and years of practicing sorcery, Dracula has many abilities. He has the strength and speed of twenty men, and hypnotic and telepathic abilities. On top of that, he can teleport at will, and has control of the weather, as well as shapeshifting and the ability to control nocturnal animals, however, many of these abilties are not usable during the daytime. 'Weaknesses' Dracula has many of the weaknesses that other vampires have. He is repulsed by garlic and crucifixes, as well as holy water and sacramental bread. While the sunlight doesn't kill him, it does weaken him, even if he's not directly in it. There is only one way to kill him: slit the throat or decapitation, followed immediately by puncturing the heart. On top of that, Dracula is prone to fits of rage, especially if something in his plans go wrong. X Factors Strength: 100 Speed: 100 Cunning: 77 Recourses: 84 The Count of Monte Cristo First, let me say, I'm not explaining the plot of this book. It's way to complicated. What I can say is that it's an amazing book you should all read. If not, Wikipedia's nice. The Count of Monte Cristo, serialised 1844-1845 by French author Alexandre Dumas, is one of the most important books in European Literature, and has left its mark on the world. Spanning the historical events of 1815-1838, it follows a man named Edmond Dantes. A young and successful first mate on a merchant ship, he had everything going for him: he was young, charismatic, and handsome, he had a beautiful fiance, and he was due to be promoted to Captain on his ship since his captain had been killed. And two men hated this; Danglars, his junior officer, and Fernand, who was in love with his fiancee. The two of them plot together and have Dantes arrested. While he could be saved by VIllefort, a prosecutor who knew that he was innocent, he is instead wrongfully thrown into prison. While in prison, he meets a man named Abbe Faria, a priest who had also been wrongfully put there, and he teaches Dantes to be a scholar, allowing Dantes' brilliance to show, as well as telling him of a great treasure hidden on the island of Monte Cristo. When Dantes eventually did escape prison, he swims from the island dungeon out to a nearby island, showing his great physicality, and he joins up with a group of smugglers, where his already moderate combat skills only get stronger. Eventually, he leaves the smugglers to get his treasure on Monte Cristo, and finds an unimagianable bounty. Purchasing the Island of Monte Criso as a well as the title of Count, Dantes learned to play the part, becoming incredibly skilled with swords and pistols. When he returns to France disguised as one of his many aliases, he find out that all of his enemies had become wealthy, and, find out as much information as possible, he spends the next few years travelling the world, studying them from afar and piecing together his master plan. Eventually, he returns to France for a final time, where he proves just how cold and cunning he can be. The Count of Monte Cristo has changed the literary world, and proved just was a man will do for the sake of revenge. Dracula best be well prepared if he wants to stop this self-made royalty. 'Abilities' Dantes, or Monte Cristo, take your pick, has no supernatural abilities, but instead, is a mega genius with great combat training and sword skills, who has an incredible knowledge of the natural world along with his vast wealth. As seen by how he took down Fernand, Danglars, and Villefort, he has very intricate plans; whereas Dracula gets into fits of rage when his plans fail, The Count of Monte Cristo's plans never fail. He would learn of his opponents strengths and weaknesses, and use them against him. On top of that, he can see in the dark, an ability he got spending so much time in his dark prison cell, which will no doubt help in the dark castle. Finally on top of the standard vampire hunting equipment, he will be personally armed with a dueling sword, Ali, his servant, with a scimitar, and Maximilian Morrel, his close friend, with a French Officer's Saber. 'Weaknesses' As I said before, The Count of Monte Cristo's only weakness is really his own mortality. He's cold, cunning, and emotionless. At the same time, no amount of cunning can save a human man from a superpowerd hit to the gut. X Factors Strength: 75 Speed: 82 Cunning: 100 Resources: 100 Additional Information I'm not sure how long voting will last. Regardless, however long it lasts, I am going to put in some voting rules, especially on this one. Being a bit unconventional, I don't expect edges on weapons or anything like that. I do, however, expect at least one larger paragraph explaining why you think either Count should win. I did add a prologue. I might add more. This battle is taking place in Dracula's Castle during the night, meaning he'd be at full strength. Dracula will be alone, while Monte Cristo will have his mute Nubian servant Ali, his friend Maximilien Morrel and seven vampire hunters. In addition, the Count of Monte Cristo is attacking after six months of planning, and Dracula will have been warned of his coming. Prologue (Note: This isn't completely accurate to the original plot. In the original, Dantes leaves his entire fortune to Morrel, however, I changed to him only giving him half.) The rain poured down on Marseille, as a horse drawn carriage sped down a wet cobbled road. It came to an abrupt stop outside an upper class looking home, and the Count of Monte Cristo briskly walked out into the home, disregarding his servants and even forgetting an umbrella. People adorned in black crowded the home. In the center of the bottom floor, Valentine Morrel sat on a chair, tears streaming down her face, sobbing. Her husband, Maximilien, stood by her side, a stern look on his face, trying to keep strong for the sake of his wife. Many people were trying to speak to him, but he heard nothing, and noticed nothing until The Count of Monte Cristo, the man who had given him everything, walked through the door. The Count, seeing the grieving woman and his old friend, immediately and briskly walked up to him. Morrel was shocked; he hadn't seen Edmond Dantes in nine years. Monte Cristo spoke up. "Maximilien, I do apologize, I came as fast as I could." Maximilen was shocked. "Count..." The self made royalty replied, "Yes, I do wish our reunion would be under better circumstances." He looked down to the grieving woman. "Will Valentine be alright?" Morrel looked down at his wife. "To be quite honest, I don't know." Dantes knitted his eyebrows. "Will you?" Morrel looked up at him. "My son died, Edmond, what do you want me to say?" The Count nodded slowly and chose his next words carefully. "Yes, I know. I wish I could say something to make it any less painful, but I know there isn't...this may be abrupt, but I must speak to you...in private if you can." Morrel nodded and looked down at his wife, kneeling on one knee and said softly, "My love, I must speak to the Count alone for a second. I will return shortly." He stood, and nodded in a direction for Dantes to follow. After they went into a room, alone, The Count, ooking at his friend, asked, "I know this may be hard to answer, but...how did the boy die?" Morrel averted his gaze and replied, "Smallpox." Dantes moved closer. "Maximilien, you know I know when a man is lying." The former army captain looked up at him and almost shouted, "Alright, alright! We-we don't know. Some say a man killed him, others say a beast, but we just don't know." The Count moved back and said, "If he was killed by some man, that man who would kill a child must be brought to justice. I-I'll need to inspect the body." That Night Morrel and The Count were both holding lanterns as they went into the room that held the former's son's coffin. "Edmond, you know I trust your medical knowledge, but what will this prove?" The count, having removed the lid of the coffin, knelt down and held his lantern to the young child's face. He had seen a dead child before. "If it was a man who killed him, we must stop him from killing again." He noticed something strange-a large wound in the side of his neck. There were multiple puncture wounds, all going deep into the boy's body. It was obvious that he was not killed by a weapon. And there was another strange thing he noticed-most of the boy's blood seemed to be drained. But what sort of beast large enough to make these wounds, obviously with teeth, could and would drain the blood? He stood up. "I-I'll have to do some research. There's something quite strange about this..." Without another word, he exited the room. The Next Day The Count entered Maximilien's study, looking exhausted and horrified. The dead boy's father immediately stood up. "Have you found anything?" "I-I believe so. And while I may sound insane, just listen. I did research; there is not one creature we know that could do what was done to the boy. So I looked into creatures we didn't quite know. I-think it might possibly be...vampires." To this, Maximilien seemed almost insulted. "My son dies, and you tell me vampires did it? What kind of sick joke do you think this is?!" Dantes sternly said, "I do not think it a joke, I sent a messanger to have Luigi Vampa look around for anyone knowledgeable on the subject in the Roman underground. Please, I know how I sound, but I will look into it. Stay here and rest-I'll be in touch when I find something." Three Months Later Dantes, under the guise of Lord Wilmore, entered Signore Zanzara's shop, the latter for some reason wishing to meet at dusk. In his mind, this was a business meeting. After some cordial talk, Lord Wilmore chuckled. "Ah, Signore, I just remember-I brought you a gift!" He pulled out a silver crucifix from his pocket and held it up to the Italian man, who hissed and cowered. "What is it? Does the holy cross frighten you?" He began stepping closer, and the vampire backed away, tripping backwards and falling, and Dantes held it up to him on the floor. "I don't think we've been completely honest with each other." "How-how did you know?" "I have my connections, but that doesn't matter. What matter is what YOU know. Has there been any of your kind in Marseilles recently?" "J-just one, but you don't want to deal with him." "Who?" "Count Dracula!" "Ah! A count!" 'Lord Wilmore' smirked, and grabbed his cane, revealing it to be a cane sword as he drove it through the vampire's heart, turning him to dust. "A pleasure doing business with you." A few months later, The Count of Monte Cristo stood on a hill overlooking Dracula's castle, with Maximilien on one side and Ali on the other. Now he was ready to begin his planning. This vampire lord better be prepared. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles